20 Minuten !
by PattyPotter91
Summary: Harry und Draco haben einen Deal miteinander, der Draco Tag für Tag schwerer fällt.  Achtung: HD Slash, Oneshot    Was der Titel soll müsst ihr selbst rausfinden           Please R & R


Yo, ich bin es. Mal wieder

Diese Story hier ist vor ein paar Nächten entstanden. Ja, einer meiner Träume. Verrückt aber naja so bin ich halt.

(Mist, jetzt wisst ihr ja was für Dinge ich träume…oops) Hoffe ihr erbarmt euch, auch wenn sie sehr kurz ist, ein Kommi zu schreiben. BITTE!!!! Patty

Pairing: Hey meine deutschen Stories haben immer dasselbe Pairing, also H/D.

Rating: Diesmal auf jedenfall M anders geht's nicht

Genre: Romanze, Oneshot (in 2 Teile geteilt)

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir ebenso wenig wie die Schauplätze. Alles Rowlings. Lediglich die Storyidee is auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen.

** 20 Minuten****?! (Teil 1 von 2)**

Mit einem sanften Widerhall schlug Draco auf dem Boden auf. „Na warte, Potter. Dafür wirst du bezahlen. Wie kannst du es wagen meinen Weg zu kreuzen?"

Belustigt ließ Harry sich die wüsten Beschimpfungen seines ,Erzfeindes' an den Kopf werfen, während sich um sie beide ein Haufen Schüler versammelt hatten.

Dieses Spektakel fand eigentlich jeden Tag statt, immer kurz vor der letzen großen Pause. Das dies von den beiden Streithähnen beabsichtigt war fiel ihren Mitschülern anscheinend überhaupt nicht auf.

Es wurde für Draco immer schwieriger vorzugeben, er könne Harry nicht leiden, denn jenes entsprach keines Falls der Wahrheit. Wie gern hätte er den Gryffindor einfach in seine Arme geschlossen und ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft geküsst. Es war lange her, dass der Slytherin sich einredete seine Gefühle für Harry wären nichts als Blödsinn. Auch jetzt wo sie zusammen waren, war ihre gemeinsame Zeit mehr als begrenzt. Kurse gab es grade mal einen den sie zusammen hatten. Dann gab es die Wochenenden, an denen beide jedoch meistens, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken, mit ihren Hauskameraden zusammensteckten. Eigentlich gab es da nur die besagten 20 Minuten, auf die beide den ganzen Tag sehnsüchtig warteten. Leider gab es diese so genannte Pause bloß 2mal pro Tag, wovon sie eine mit ihren Freunden verbrachten…

Und so zählte Draco verzweifelt die noch totzuschlagende Zeit bis zum…

Die große Glocke ertönte und alle Schüler rannten hinaus in den Hof, sich nicht weiter um die zwei Feinde kümmernd.

Draco grinste als er Harry erleichtert aufatmen hörte. „Hör mal, Harry. Wir müssen mal red…"

Weiter kam er nicht denn der Gryffindor zog ihn hart zu sich und küsste verlangend seine Lippen. „Klappe, Draco. Wir haben bloß 20 Minuten!"

Mit diesen Worten wurde der Malfoyerbe auch schon gegen eine kalte Steinwand gedrückt und hastig knöpfte sein Gegenüber ihm das Hemd auf.

Dann zog Harry es ihm von den Schultern und grinste breit. „Was?"

Harry lachte nur. „Nichts.Du siehst einfach so süß aus, heute." Draco guckte verlegen zum Boden. Harry hatte das schon sooft gesagt und immer noch erschreckte es ihn. „Sag so was nich." Der Gryffindor lächelte leicht, streichelte zart mit zwei Fingern über die rechte Brustwarze seines Liebhabers.

„Ich finde du siehst heute einfach zum Anbeißen aus, Draco."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort grub der Retter der Zaubererwelt seine Zähne in die blasse, fast porzelanartige, Haut an Malfoys Hals.

Draco konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen Während seine Brustwarzen verhärteten und sein Mund unnatürlich trocken wurde, began sich auch in seinen unteren Regionen etwas zu regen. An statt wie Harry klar zu zeigen, dass er erregt war, legte Draco immer schützend die Hände in den Schritt weil es ihm peinlich war. Wieso, das wusste der Eisprinz nicht.

„Keine Angst, dir passiert doch nichts. Ich habe dir doch noch nie etwas getan. Dir muss das nich peinlich sein…Lass dich einfach fallen."

Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen bevorsich ihre Zungen in einem innigen Kuss befanden. Langsam glitt Harrys Hand abwärts. Vorsichtig schob er Dracos eigene Handflächen beiseite und machte sich an dessen Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss zu schaffen.

Langsam verschwand Harrys rechte Hand in Dracos Hose und streichelte die dort anschwellende Erektion durch die Boxershort des Blonden.

Malfoy riss schweratmend den Mund auf und stöhnte hingebungsvoll in ihren Kuss, ließ sich komplett fallen und von seinen Gefühlen leiten.

Dieses Stöhnen! Jedes Mal wenn der Gryffindor den Rhythmus seiner Handbewegung änderte oder mehr Druck ausübte kam der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin dem Höhepunkt ein klein wenig näher.

Harry merkte wie seine Hand, trotz vorhandenem Stoff, immer feuchter wurde und Dracos Atem schneller und abgehackter.

Mit einem Mal streupte sich der Slytherin gegen die Berührungen, presste alle Muskeln zusammen und wimmerte leise. Harry wusste es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sich der Blonde endladen würde.

Er wollte Draco grade über die Klippe bringen als dieser Harrys Hand festhielt.

„STOP!...Ich will…dass wir es richtig machen." Es richtig machen? Harry sah ihn fragend an. Draco meinte doch nicht wirklich dieses richtig machen, oder doch?

„Du meinst doch nicht wirklich, dass was ich denke, das du meinst, oder?"

Draco atmete tief ein. „Ich denke doch!" Harry war nun verwirrt.

„Draco, unser letztes Mal war…vor 3 Monaten. Wir haben diesen Deal gemacht, damit wir uns wenigstens jeden Tag ein paar Minuten nahe sein können. Ich dachte du wärst einverstanden damit." „Ja,schon…ich…"

„Ich weiß 20 Minuten sind nicht viel pro Tag aber anders bekommen wir das echt nicht hin."

„Doch! Wir müssten bloß unser Geheimnis lüften, Harry. Ich halte dieses Versteckspiel nicht mehr aus, ich will das wir endlich damit aufhören. Sie finden das doch so oder so raus!" „Du klingst ja richtig verzweifelt." Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals und küsste ihn zart und liebevoll „Ich bin verzweifelt! Ich hab einen Freund, den ich über alles liebe, darf ihn in der Öffentlichkeit aber nicht mal berühren geschweige denn küssen. Nur, wenn die andern weg sind, einen runter holen passt zeitlich in unseren Plan sonst nichts. Das letzte mal unsere alleinige Zeit genossen haben wir vor 12 Wochen! So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen, Harry!!!"

„Du willst also unbedingt was ändern. Richtig?"

„Korrekt. Ich will mich nicht mehr verstellen, ich will einfach…dich. Dich berühren, küssen, streicheln, umarmen, liebkosen einfach dich in mir spüren ohne ein Zeitlimit.

EINFACH DICH!!! Ist das denn so schwer für dich zu verstehen?

Wenn ihr den schmutzigen Teil auch haben wollt, schreibt KOMMIS. Ab 5 schreib ich weiter Man sieht sich... bis dann , Patty


End file.
